The Tale Of Falling Rock
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: The Tale Of How American Legend Falling Rock Got Lost.


Once upon a time there live an Indian chief who had three sons. The first son was huge with massive feet and covered in thick dark brown fur his name was Bigfoot. The second son was also huge with massive feet but was covered in thick pure white fur his name was Yeti. The third son was huge as well with massive feet but was covered in thick auburn fur and had massive hands his name was Falling Rock. The four leaved on the mighty expand of the Great Plains.

One day the three-sons got together to decide what they were going to get their father for his birthday. Bigfoot said that they should get their father a totem pole made from a redwood tree and carved with each of their spirit animals. Yeti said they should get their father a rare snow blossom that had the power to cure the smallest of injuries or even the largest ones. Falling Rock said that they should get their father a new archery bow made from a branch of the elder tree and arrows made from the ancient yew tree that bordered the river of the dead which legend said would kill any thing they hit making them good for hunting. But all three brothers could not decide whose gift idea was the best so they decided to split up and each would get their chosen gift for their father that they believed the best.

The first brother to leave for his gift was Bigfoot. He packed up his tepee and left the Great Plains and headed west pass the Rocky Mountain and far to the Pacific Ocean were the redwood forest were. When Bigfoot got to the giant redwood forest, he found trees hundreds of miles high and so wide he had no idea how he was going to cut one down. Then as Bigfoot decide that it was best to sit down and think things thru, he saw a flash of bright light off in the distance so decide to find out what it was. Following the light coming from the object he walked thru the forest or small hills and over wide rivers until he stopped in a clearing where the light was coming from. In the center of the clearing Bigfoot saw two things the first was a beautiful woman dressed in a dark green robe that was tied with a brown sash made that looked to be made of wood. The second thing he saw was a golden axe that was sticking out of the middle of an enormous stump. Deciding that the axe would make an even better gift for his father Bigfoot approached the beautiful woman in the dark green robe and asked "Miss I was wondering is that golden axe yours and if so, would you be willing to trade it for something else ". The woman turned to him in surprise as he had been as quiet as the wind in fall and gave a small shriek "Ahh who are you and what are you doing in my forest ". My name is Bigfoot and I'm looking for a gift for my father's birthday ". The beautiful woman looked at him her eyes began to glow a bright forest green before she spoke " My name is Princess Redwood and I can see you are an honorable warrior so I will trade you the golden axe for two favors the first is that you cut not one tree in my forest save those that are going to die the second is that you take me as your bride ". As Bigfoot hear this he agreed and pulled the golden axe from the stump before taking Princess Redwood by the hand and traveling back to his father and tribe on the Great Plains.

Now the second brother to leave was Yeti packed up his tepee and headed north toward the Arctic Circle at the top of the world were the rare snow blossom was legend to grow. When Yeti reached the Arctic Circle he discovered that the place was freezing cold but thanks to his thick white fur it was no problem but as he began his search for the snow blossom a powerful arctic storm hit and with its high snowy winds which made it hard to see Yeti got lost in the snow that is until he came upon a cave of crystal and decided to wait out the storm. When Yeti entered, he found the crystals of the cave glowing in all the colors of the rainbow and decided to explore the cave to see if there was something at the end. As Yeti walked thru the cave he could hear a soft voice sing in some strange tongue that he had never hear but followed it deeper into the cave until he saw what was singing and was shocked. At the back of the rainbow crystal cave sitting on top of a huge crystal throne there sat a beautiful lady. The lady wore an emerald green robe that looked as though it was made of liquid crystal with a sash that looked like liquid ruby around her waist. As the lady sat on the throne singing Yeti saw sitting on a table to her right side was a crystal goblet that was legend to increase a person strength thinking for a minute Yeti knew this would be a better gift for his father as over the last few years he and his two brothers had to decently help their father for something's like getting on to his horse and with hunting as their fathers arrows would sometimes not reach animal he was targeting. It was a very hard thing for them to have to do as their father was extremely proud and didn't like to be helped in anything as he believed it made him look weak in the eyes of allies and enemies. But as Yeti looked at the crystal goblet, he knew it would help his father greatly the only thing he had to do was figure out how to get it for the beautiful woman on the throne was not a normal woman but an elemental guardian. Deciding that it was best to be careful Yeti stepped into the cavern and spoke to the woman "Greeting guardian I am Yeti and wish to trade for your crystal goblet". At first the elemental guardian was startled and let out a high pitched "EEP" But then she turned her glowing emerald green eyes at Yeti and seemed to search his for a moment before for spoke in a voice that seemed to ring like water on crystal "Why do you want my crystal goblet warrior". Yeti looked the guardian in the eyes and spoke "Great guardian I need your crystal goblet to help my father the chief of my tribe who is very weak and cannot hunt and lead as he once could". The guardian looked at his for minute then spoke "Warrior I can see you speak the truth so I will trade you my crystal goblet for two things the first is a knife made of bronze and the second is for you to marry me". Yeti did not have to think twice and said "A good trade" Yeti then pulled a solid bronze knife from a holder on his leg and handed it the his future bride then picked up the crystal goblet and then took the elemental guardian by the hand and lead her out of the cave to thankfully a clear but chilly morning before traveling back down south to his father and tribe on the Great Plains.

Now the last of the three brothers to leave the Great Plains was Falling Rock who packed his teepee and all the supplies he would need for his extremely long journey. As soon as Falling Rock was ready he headed for his first the great elder tree which was found to grow at the top of the world near the North Pole so leaving the Great Plains he headed north across the U.S and up thru the North Woods of Canada toward the top of the world. As Falling Rock reached the Northern Territory at the world top he found himself faced with a giant lake in the middle of which sat an enormous island at the center of which stood the mighty elder tree from which he was going to get the wood to crave a beautiful bow for his great father. Knowing that the giant lake was home to the mighty and dangerous sea serpent called The Leviathan this creature was one of the most terrifying of all sea monsters as it reached the length of 40 mighty sailing ships and as wide around as the terrifying Greek sea monster Charybdis which was a mighty whirlpool creature that had rows of giant razor sharp teeth around its mouth and dwelt under a rock on one side of the Strait of Messina and who would surface only it giant mouth to create whirlpools to put in sailing ships as they passed thru the Strait of Messina. The Leviathan that dwelt in this giant sea would keep anyone but a god away from the great elder tree on the island by using enormous tidal waves. Knowing that he would need to use his great strength Falling Rock walked over to a giant oak tree and taking his great tomahawk in hand began to chop the giant tree to the ground. Soon after there was a giant cracking sound that was soon followed by the sound of the giant crash as the giant oak hitting the ground before Falling Rock taking tomahawk in hand began to crave a deep gorge into the giant oaks trunk til it looked like a rough looking canoe. Once done Falling Rock lifted the mighty canoe over his head and ran to the shoreline before launching himself into the air with a mighty leap before he landed with his canoe under him then pattling out towards the enormous island and the great elder tree were his first prize gift rested. As Falling Rock pattled across the giant lake toward the island far below the lakes surface the fierce Leviathan awoke inside its cave and began to swim toward the surface and the intruder. Meanwhile on the lakes surface Falling Rock was rolling across the lake at superhuman speed so fast that the water flew over one hundred feet into the air as Falling Rock reached the midway point the water in front of the giant canoe exploded up into a giant pillar of water from which appeared the fiercesome Leviathan which let out a powerful roar so loud that it shook the lake water and to Falling Rock even the very heavens above. As the great beast opened its massive jaws wider Falling Rock could see the creatures thousand rows of razor sharp teeth knowing that he was going to have to battle this giant sea serpent to get to the island Falling Rock grabbed his mighty tomahawk in one hand and grabbing his oar with the other hand he began rolling toward the massive breast with his incredible strength. As Falling Rock closed the distance between him and the beast the Leviathan also closed the distance while also creating a giant tide wave to appear as it moved one of its massive flipper under the water. As the two moved closer Falling Rock raised his mighty tomahawk and his incredible strength before jumping at the last moment into the air before slamming his tomahawk into the creatures dark blue scales as hard as superhumanly possible causing a massive cut to appear in the creature before beginning knock off and back into his giant canoe.


End file.
